


Please Stop

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt hears you crying and crawls in your window in need of a first aid kit. Your Boyfriend comes home and Starts roughing you up, but Matt helps you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stop

*slap*

You curl into yourself and step back, trying to get away from your boyfriend. You don't even know what he's mad about this time. All you know is that you're trying to get past him to the door but he won't let you out. You try and fail to stop the tears from streaming down your face.

"Oh stop crying you little bitch."

"Justin let me out." It comes out as more of a whimper instead of the authoritative tone you'd intended.

He laughs. "What, so you can go make a scene about this? I don't think so."

You your eyes dart around the room, looking for another way out. The window leading to the fire escape is open. You sprint over to the window but before you get there you feel a sharp burst of pain at your head. Then nothing.

-0-

When you wake up you immediately start shaking and gasping for breath. You still haven't learned how to control your panic attacks alone. When you were younger you would flee to your mom's room and she would hold you and help distract you. Now you're left alone with your mind and panic. You pick yourself up from where you fell on the floor last night and sit against the wall. Justin is nowhere in sight, he never is when you wake up from a beating. Not that you would want him there. You take a deep breath and get up to get pain relievers, you can at least control that. After you've swallowed the pills (your liver will be shit soon) you plop on the sofa. You rarely cried before but it's become a daily occurrence for you now. It's like that, crying on the sofa, when you hear a click of a window opening. You immediately dry your eyes and go to investigate. What you see is Daredevil crawling through your window.

"I'm sorry, will you help me? Please?" He asks.

You stare with your mouth gaping. He's clutching his side with a pained expression. "Uh yeah, sorry."

"Thank you. I should apologize, I'm the one who just came stumbling through your window."

"Yeah, um, what do you need?"

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah." You turn around and pull one out of the closet. You've started keeping one in every room in case you get locked in and need medical attention. "Do you need help with cleaning or dressing your wounds?"

"Um, I think I got it, I just reopened an old wound and I need to redress it."

"Oh, okay." You hand him the stuff and watch as he peels his suit down to his waist. There's a bloody square of gauze covering 6 inches of his abs. "Uh, here's a trash." You set it down on his right.

"Thank you."

"So is there any particular reason why you chose to come stumbling into my window?"

"I heard that you were alone and crying. I was hoping I could return the favor."

"You could hear me? How loud was I?" You wonder if people could hear you this whole time and they just don’t care.

"I have heightened senses, no one else would hear you."

"Oh."

"So do you want to talk about it?" He asks as he cleans his wound.

You pause. "Kind of, but-"

"But what?" He urges you to continue, having heard your heart rate speed up.

"I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" He stops cleaning his wound and angles his head in your direction.

Before you can respond you hear the front door open and Justin call you.

"Please stay in here." You whisper before you go out to the sitting room.

"Where were you?" Justin demands.

"I was in our room."

"Wow I'm shocked you're not on your lazy ass watching tv again."

"I've had a really bad headache since I woke up."

"And when was that? I see the dishes aren't done."

"About an hour ago."

"See this is what I mean. You've been asleep for 17 hours and what have you done around here? Nothing. Is that how you thank me for providing for us?"

"I wasn’t sleeping, I was unconscious from when you knocked me out last night."

"Is that attitude I hear? I thought you knew better." He slaps you across the face. Hard. "Are you going to behave?" When you don't answer he slaps you again. "Answer me."

You see Daredevil come striding toward Justin and land a punch square in the jaw. Justin falls to the ground, stunned. The man in the suit takes the time to get on top of Justin and start beating him senseless. "She's coming with me and you're going to turn yourself in. Are we clear?" When Justin doesn't answer, Daredevil pulls him up by his collar. "I asked you a question."

"Yeah, I understand. God. She's not even worth it. Maybe I’ll find a better bitch in prison."

Daredevil throws him down and starts punching him again. After a few more wet punches Justin passes out and you catch the vigilante's arm.

"I think he's out now." You say, surprising yourself with how detached you feel.

Daredevil takes a deep breath and stands. "Come on."

You look at Justin's unconscious body and the unlocked door. This is the chance at escape you've been praying for. When your gaze falls on Daredevil again, he has his mask off and he's patiently waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You can start by getting your stuff together and getting out of here."

"And then what? Go live under a bridge? I don’t have anywhere to go."

"I won't let you live under a bridge. You can live with me until you get on your feet again."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go on, I'll wait."

"Thank you so much." Before you think better of it you throw your arms around him. Right as you realize that he hasn't reciprocated, you start to let go but feel his arms wrap around you.

"It's alright, you never have to see him again. You're safe."

No one has touched you without making you flinch or cringe in over 2 years so you cling to him.

"Are you going to be alright?" He runs his hands over your back, comforting you.

"Sorry." You let go of him. "I don't get contact like that often." Or ever. You leave the last part out.

"It's alright. I don't either. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." You take a breath and look at Justin one more time before you go to the other room to pack your things.

-0-

When you get to Daredevil's apartment he's sure to make you feel as comfortable as possible. If it weren't for the situation you might laugh at him fretting over you.

"So can I ask your name or would you rather not say?" You ask when he sits next to you.

He hesitates. "My name's Matt. What's yours?"

You pause, wondering if that's his real name before tell him yours.

“Well it’s nice to meet you y/n. And yes, that’s my real name. I usually say ‘you can call me Mike’ otherwise.”

You smile. “Well it’s nice to meet you too Matt. Thank you for being so kind, I know you don’t have to do any of this.”

“Yeah, of course.” He pauses and you can see him struggling with something.

“What is it Matt?”

“I just-” He stops and tries again. “I don’t want it to seem like I’m blaming you for what happened, I'm not at all. I Just don’t understand why you didn’t leave sooner.”

You sigh. "I was scared. I was scared he would find me if I left, assuming I could even get out. He kept locks on the door and on the windows where there was a fire escape. I was scared because I didn’t have anywhere to go, I needed to look presentable for work. When I started noticing how possessive he was I decided I needed space. One day he found me apartment hunting and acted normal. A little too normal now that I think about it. Anyway, the next day my phone was missing and there were passwords on all the electronics. I was scared to confront him because I had no way of calling anyone of he hurt me. He started locking me in the apartment so I couldn't tell anyone. I’m assuming I lost my job since I haven’t shown up in over two years.”

“Two years?” He looks shocked.

You bite your lip and nod.

“You haven’t been outside in two years?”

“No.”

“Oh my God. Well is there something you want to do? I’ll take you to go do it right now. Or you can go by yourself, whatever you want.”

“No, no. You’ve been kind enough I don’t want to make you leave again.”

He dismisses you with a wave. “I would be out being Daredevil right now otherwise. I love helping people, now tell me what you want to do.”

You shrug. You can hear Justin in the back of your mind telling you that you don't even know what to do with freedom now that you have it. You hear him telling you that you're worthless without him, and it takes everything you have to block it out. Focus on what's happening now. You tell yourself. Matt wants to take you to do something. You look at him, waiting for him to respond to your shrug.

He doesn’t respond to your gesture. At all. He just stares at… your chin, waiting. You think over the time since you’ve met him. He’s either had his mask on, or was focused on something else. “Matt, are you blind?”

He lets out a breathy laugh and lets his head drop. “Yeah, I’m blind.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I just noticed.”

He shakes his head. “It’s fine, you’ve had a lot going on. Anyway, it's not like I conduct myself like a regular blind person.”

“You don’t conduct yourself like any regular person.”

He laughs. “Uh, thanks. I think.”

“Yeah, it’s why I’m here and not still back there with Justin.”

He smiles. “So, you still haven’t told me what you want to do.”

“I gave a sheepish shrug but-”

“I didn’t respond and you noticed that I’m blind. Well do you even want to go out tonight or do you want to wait till tomorrow?”

“I could go out tonight. I don’t know what we should do though.”

“Come on. Over the span of two years there wasn’t one time when you thought to yourself: ‘I miss doing this’ or ‘I want something from my favorite restaurant.’”

"Well of course there was, but now that I have my freedom I don't know what to do with it." You cringe hearing yourself repeat Justin's taunt.

He clenches his jaw and his chest expands before he takes a breath and softens with obvious effort. "He took everything from you, didn't he?"

Your swallow would be audible even if Matt didn’t have heightened senses. “Just about.”

He scoots closer so he can put a hand on your back. “Well I have an idea. We’ll go out and take a walk and you can tell me if something pops out at you. It’ll be my treat and if nothing else you’ll get to go outside.”

“Thank you so much Matt.”

He grins with a little shrug. “It’ll be fun.”

-0-

Just as he said, it was fun. You can’t remember having such a good time, even before Justin locked you away. Matt talks to you and brings you out of your shell quicker than anyone has, and his kind smile and warm laugh are enough to make you melt. By the end of the night he has you laughing and feeling comfortable with him.

When it’s time for bed you go back and forth about who’s going to sleep in his bed. You insist that he’s been kind enough already but he insists that you take the bed. You win by plopping on the sofa and refusing to move.

He shakes his head. “At least let me set it up for you.”

“Just give me the bedding.”

He sighs and hands it to you. “Do you need anything else?”

You shake your head.

“I guess I’ll go to bed then. I’m right here if you need me. Seriously. Don’t worry about waking me up.”

“Thank you Matt.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles before he goes into his room.”

You feel panic gnawing at the pit of your stomach as you try to fall asleep. As it gets worse you consider waking Matt. You need someone to hold you like your mom used to, but your trepidation at waking him overpowers your need for contact. You’ve survived without it until now. At some point you fall asleep, or half asleep, despite the panic. It’s the worst during times like this. You’re awake enough to be self aware, but too asleep to do anything about what’s happening. It’s like this terrible lucid dreaming where you just feel panicked and trapped. You can hear yourself whimpering as Justin screams in your face and starts shaking you.

You wake gasping and shaking to someone’s hands on your shoulders and their face in yours. You punch them out of a knee jerk reaction. That’s when you realize that it was Matt waking you up and now he’s on his ass holding his nose.

“Matt! Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” You sit up. “I’m sorry, is there anything I can do?”

He doesn’t say anything at first. He just sits there, eventually letting go of his nose and scrunching it. “It’s okay. I’m fine. Are you?”

“I guess.”

“I heard you whimpering.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” As you realize that he’s okay your panic comes back into focus but you try to cover it up.

“Don’t worry about that.” He stands and sits next to you. He listens as you sit there shaking, and teeth chattering. “Are you cold?” He asks, already getting up to get you a blanket.

“No. I’m not cold.”

He furrows his brows and tilts his head to the side. “What’s wrong then?”

“I’ve been having a panic attack since before I fell asleep, which is why I punched you. I was in a lucid dream about Justin and I didn’t know what was going on. I’m sorry again about that, by the way.”

“It’s okay. Everything is okay now.” His breath hitches as he tries to figure out how to comfort you. “Is there something I can do?” He’s fighting, trying not to wrap his arms around you like his gut is telling him. After all, he doesn’t know you and it could just make things worse.

You let out a humorless, breathy laugh. “When I was younger, my mom would hold me while we watched movies to get my mind off it.”

“Well, I don’t have a TV, but I can hold you and talk to you. If it’ll help.”

“I don’t want to keep you up.” You shake your head.

He puts his hand on your shoulder. “Please, you’re shaking. Let me help you.” He waits for a sign of acceptance. When he feels you nodding your head he scoops you into his arms and holds you tight.

You start to relax, but soon his embrace becomes claustrophobic and you start pushing on his arm. He immediately loosens his grip, letting you get comfortable. You relax with just the weight of his arms resting on you.

“Are you alright?” He asks.

“Not really, but I’m better now.”

“I’m sorry.” This is the worst feeling for Matt. He feels so helpless, useless as you lay in his arms. He wishes he could make all this better for you, make you happy. He may not know anything about you, but it’s in his nature to care about people. That’s why he does what he does, be it being a lawyer or a vigilante. He can’t handle it when innocent people are harmed. And that’s why when the shaking turns into steady breathing and an even heart rate he lets out a sigh of relief. He sits there for half an hour, waiting for you to fall into a deep sleep before he stands and carries you to his bed. He sets you down and inches his arms out from under you so as not to wake you.

You wake up laying down with Matt’s arms slipping out from under you so you grab him and pull him down. “Stay?”

He chuckles and shakes his head as he crawls under the covers next to you. “You okay?” He whispers.

“I think I will be.”


End file.
